iconicsimsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cycle 5
ICONIC, Cycle 5 'is the latest season of popular sims modeling show, ICONIC. The show began on May 21st 2013, with 13 new models vying to be the fifth winner of the ICONIC title. Natalie Morell replaced Ivana as the host, who had been present since Cycle 3. Cycle 2 alumni, Rebecca Farsi, returned to the judging panel. This cycle's winner was 19-year old Neema Mubarak. Contestants The semi finalists of Cycle 5 were revealed in 3 groups of 6, starting from May 4th and concluding on May 7th. The 13 finalists were announced on May 12th, 2013. ''In order of elimination Episodes Episode 1 Air date: May 21st 2013 (Part 1)/May 23rd 2013 (Part 2) The episode began with all the girls arriving in their new house for the duration of the competition, and quickly settling in. Rapunzel immediately set about naming the fish "Kelly" and "Clarkson", and Savanna, Yana and Bei-Su bonded over talks about their hometowns. However, before the girls got too relaxed, Rebecca arrived at the house to issue the girls with their first challenge towards becoming Iconic; a runway challenge in their backyard, while Rebecca watched, and determined a winner. Chantal, Neema and Rapunzel were among those who impressed, while Dileyla, Bei-Su and Yana were not so impressive. At the end of the challenge, Rebecca named Neema to be the challenge winner, with the prize of a $2000 shopping spree at H&M and 25 extra frames at the photoshoot. When permitted to pick a friend, Neema chose Bei-Su. *'Challenge Winner: '''Neema Mubarak After the challenge, Edie discussed Kristin's weak performance in the challenge with Savanna and Yana; the latter then leaving the group to tell Kristin, herself. The resulting argument quickly became heated, when Kristin insulted Edie's former weight problem, leading Edie to throw water in her face. Meanwhile, on the upper floor, Rapunzel discovered a disco with an open bar, and immediately threw a house party, where the girls quickly got quite rowdy - though Magdalena and Chantal chose rather to be anti-social and sit out of the fun. As the effects of the drinks kicked in, Desiree and Savanna found themselves making out. Neema noticed Bei-Su's absense, and ventured to find her. Bei-Su then revealed to Neema that the next day would be her sister's birthday, and that she had been murdered two years previous. The night after, the dust seemed to settle in the house, as the girls went back to normal, until Chantal discovered Anna tidying up hers and Magdalena's things, which the two had left scattered in the house. Chantal was furious that Anna had touched her things, and accused Anna of patronizing her, when told to stop with her attitude. In fury, Anna stormed out, branding Chantal and Magdalena "pigs". At panel, the girls were introduced to new host, Natalie Morell, who revealed that this cycle's prizes were a contract with VIP Models, a cover and spread in Harper's Bazaar magazine, a $500,000 contract with MAC Cosmetics, a campaign for Calvin Klein, as well as two secret prizes, that would be revealed in due course. Neema began evaluation, to moderate praise; her photo impressed the judges, but her angles were criticized, as they felt she looked two ages. Dileyla was criticized for making her proportions look too masculine, though Natalie praised her picture. Rapunzel also disappointed as the judges felt her angles were not pulled off, and she looked too tired and uncomfortable. Although Marcella loved Chantal's photo, the judges told her that she needed to push further and not rely on her genetics in future photos. Edie's photo received rave reviews from Rebecca and Marcella, but Natalie felt the final product to be too sloppy, and was disappointed. Similarly, Kyle received great praise from Natalie and Rebecca, but Marcella felt it to be too cutesy and disappointing. Desiree received praise for her photo, although Marcella felt it wasn't working fully and that she needed to push more. Kristin was criticized heavily by Natalie and Marcella, resulting in her becoming angry with them and criticizing them both. Magdalena split them again, as Natalie and Rebecca felt that she could do better, while Marcella felt it to be perfection. Savanna's photo received criticism across the board, while Bei-Su received high praise, with Marcella asking her to be more confident in her photos. Anna's photo disappointed the judges, who felt she could do far better than she had, and finally, Yana split the judges with her photo; Rebecca and Natalie felt that it was an awkward angle for her, though Marcella was pleased by its quality. At the elimination ceremony, despite the hung panel, it was Edie who gained the first first call out of the cycle, with Bei-Su and Desiree following shortly after. Kyle, Magdalena and Dileyla were saved in 6th, 7th and 8th, and Marcella's love of Yana's photo kept her safe for another week in 9th. Kristin, Rapunzel and Savanna stood in the bottom 3, but it was Kristin and Savanna who were up for elimination; Kristin for producing a lackluster photo, and her bad attitude towards the judges, and Savanna for failing to stand out from the pack. Ultimately, however, Rebecca's good view of Kristin's photo kept her in the competition, and Savanna was sent home as the first eliminee of the cycle. *'First Call Out: 'Edie Sedgwick *'Bottom two: 'Kristin Kherrington & Savanna Myers *'Eliminated: 'Savanna Myers Episode 2 Due to time constraints, house time was discontinued until further notice past this episode. For week two, the girls were tasked with modeling colourful swimsuits at a beach setting. Jackie Molina, Cycle 3 alumnus, sat on panel as a guest. Anna began the elimination to muted praise, though she was reminded by the judges that she needed to up her game as an all star. Bei-Su's photo was met with a negative response, aside from Rebecca, who was pleasantly surprised. Chantal's photo was felt to be too candid and was lacking the model element. Dileyla received praise for her elongated photo, and sexy appeal, but Rapunzel received negative attention for her overly hunched photo. Desiree's 80s calender model posing found praise among the judges, but her facial expressions were criticized. Edie's photo split the judges, as Ivana and Jackie found it too contorted, with Rebecca loving her broken-leg posing. Kristin redeemed herself fully from her previous bottom two placement, and was unanimously praised by all three judges, and Yana found criticism for looking too harsh in her photo. Magdalena also disappointed for looking too much like a pretty girl at the beach and not enough like a swimsuit model. As the final model of the night, Kyle was praised for her feline appearance in her photo, but was criticized for feeling too held back and not letting go. At elimination, Kristin was rewarded with first call out, followed by Dileyla and Desiree, shortly after. Yana and Anna rose to 4th and 6th, respectively, while Edie fell to a paltry 9th call out. Bei-Su was the last model to be saved from the bottom 2, with Magdalena and Rapunzel left to face elimination. Rapunzel's unique look found praise, but her photos were found to be too bland and boring, and Magdalena's problem was highlighted as her inability to let go and give her all on set. Ultimately, Magdalena's look saved her, and Rapunzel was the second girl eliminated. *'First Call Out: 'Kristin Kherrington *'Bottom Two: 'Magdalena Sylvia & Rapunzel Eysaldok *'Eliminated: Rapunzel Eysaldok Episode 3 *'First Call Out:' Kristin Kherrington *'Bottom Two: '''Magdalena Sylvia & Yana Hain *'Eliminated: Yana Hain Episode 4 *'Immune from Elimination: '''Magdalena Sylvia *'First Call Out: 'Kristin Kherrington *'Bottom Two: Bei-Su Hong & Desiree Linx *'Eliminated: '''None Episode 5 *'First Call Out:' Anna Grantish *'Bottom Two: Bei-Su Hong & Edie Sedgwick *'Eliminated: '''Bei-Su Hong Episode 6 *'First Call Out: 'Kyle Gobber *'Bottom Three: 'Chantal Svendsen, Dileyla Knoops & Magdalena Sylvia *'Eliminated: 'Chantal Svendsen & Magdalena Sylvia Episode 7 *'First Call Out: 'Desiree Linx *'Bottom Two: 'Edie Sedgwick & Neema Mubarak *'Eliminated: 'Edie Sedgwick Episode 8 *'First Call Out: 'Anna Grantish *'Bottom Two: 'Dileyla Knoops & Kristin Kherrington *'Eliminated: 'Dileyla Knoops Episode 9 *'First Call Out: 'Neema Mubarak *'Bottom Two: 'Anna Grantish & Desiree Linx *'Eliminated: 'Desiree Linx Episode 10 *'First Call Out: Neema Murbarak *'Bottom Two:' Anna Grantish & Kristin Kherrington *'Eliminated:' Kristin Kherrington Episode 11 *'First Call Out: '''Anna Grantish *'Bottom Two: Kyle Gobber & Neema Mubarak *'Eliminated: '''Kyle Gobber *'Runner-up: 'Anna Grantish *'Winner of ICONIC, Cycle 5: 'Neema Mubarak Summaries Natalie's Call Out Order *In Episode 4, Magdalena received immunity and took no part in the call out. Additionally, a non-elimination episode took place. Makeovers In episode 8, the top six girls received new makeovers. These second makeovers are noted. *'Anna - Waves added, later shaved *'Bei-Su' - Straightened and dyed black *'Chantal' - Dyed black and curled *'Desiree' - Cut shorter, later restyled and dyed brown *'Dileyla '- Dyed brown, later made lighter and longer *'Edie' - Straightened and dyed black *'Kristin' - Dyed black and curled, later cut short and dyed red *'Kyle' - Straightened, cut shorter and dyed brown, later made curlier and darker *'Magdalena' - Dyed brown and curled *'Neema' - Curled weave added, later made longer and dyed brown *'Rapunzel' - Waves added *'Savanna' - Extensions added, made thicker *'Yana' - Extensions added, made wavier Summaries *'Youngest contestant(s): '''Dileyla Knoops & Kristin Kherrington (both 17 years) *'Eldest contestant(s): Anna Grantish (23 years) *'Most consecutive first call outs: '''Kristin Kherrington (3 times) *'Most collective first call outs: 'Anna Grantish & Kristin Kherrington (both 3 times) *'Most consecutive bottom 2 appearances: Anna Grantish, Bei-Su Hong & Magdalena Sylvia (all 2 times) *'Most collective bottom 2 appearances: '''Kristin Kherrington & Magdalena Sylvia (both 3 times) *'Highest call out average: '''Kristin Kherrington (3.6) Category:Cycle 5 Category:ICONIC